Second choice
by Misura
Summary: Yugi is excited about going on a date with Anzu. Yami does his best to feel happy for him.


Second choice

-

Warnings/notes : Yami -in love with- Yugi, Yugi -in love with- Anzu, drabble-ish, slightly weird.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 25th february 2004, by Misura

----------

"How do I look?"

Amethyst eyes, studying a reflection in the mirror. Staring pleadingly into a reflection of ruby eyes.

/You look just fine, Yugi./

A hesitant smile, not quite certain.

"Do you really think so?"

Yami sighed. Not too loud, since that would only make Yugi even more uncomfortable and nervous.

/I would never lie to you./

Which was the truth. Barely. Yami had never lied to Yugi outright, but there were things that he kept quiet about, subjects he evaded.

For Yugi's own good. Or so Yami reassured himself.

"I want to look my best tonight."

Yami nodded. Solemnly.

/I know./

"For Anzu."

The name left Yugi's lips like a prayer, like it was a precious treasure.

Yami limited his response to another nod.

"She could have asked anyone. Anyone. But she asked -me-."

Yugi had turned around, away from the mirror.

Yami felt there was some sort of reaction wanted, though he couldn't readily think of one.

/Yes./ Yes, Anzu had asked Yugi to accompany her to the ball.

"She's so nice."

/Yes, she is./ Impossible to deny it.

"I really, really like her."

Yugi averting his eyes to stare at his shoes did not prevent Yami from noticing the blush on the smaller teen's cheeks.

/I'm sure she likes you too, Yugi./ It wasn't a lie, not quite.

"Do you think so?"

Yugi lifted his head, his eyes hopeful. Pleading. Begging.

/Absolutely. Why else would she have asked you?/

For a brief moment, Yami hated himself. Then Yugi's eyes lit, and his guilt was soothed away.

He wasn't truly deceiving Yugi, Yami rationalized.

He was merely encouraging Yugi to believe in a dream, an illusion. A lie.

But the lie wasn't his, so that relieved him of any responsibility to spoil Yugi's obvious happiness, didn't it?

"That's true."

No, it wasn't.

"Uhm, could I ask you something?"

Yugi went back to staring at his feet. His cheek were even redder than before.

/Anything./

Promises were so easy to make. And almost as easy to break. Though he did his best to keep them, honestly.

"This evening, when I'm with Anzu, could you maybe ... " Yugi made a vague, flapping gesture with his hands, rather than stumble on, searching for words.

Yami understood.

/Give the two of you some privacy?/

Would it be all right if he hugged Yugi?

/Of course./

Apparently it was. Yugi made no protest as Yami put his arms around him.

"Thank you."

Yugi hugged him back. A gesture of friendship and trust.

/After you letting me control your body without you sticking around, to explore this new world, it's the least I can do. You have given me so much./

How could he still want more then?

"I love you. I don't know what I would do without you."

Yami stiffened for a moment, forcing himself to relax as Yugi looked up at him questioningly.

/I ... love you too, Yugi./

He wished the moment could have lasted longer.

"I should go now. I don't want to keep Anzu waiting."

Yugi stepped back. His eyes were nervous again, his gaze darting to the mirror, to check his reflection.

/No./

Yami wasn't quite sure what he meant by that.

No, Yugi shouldn't go now?

No, Yugi shouldn't keep Anzu waiting?

Yugi seemed to accept it as the second.

"Well, then ... "

Yugi walked to the door, picking up the single red rose that was lying on a table nearby. Yami accompanied him to the door.

"Until tomorrow morning, I guess. I'll tell you everything about ... how it was."

Yami could have remarked he'd wait up for Yugi, that he wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing first that Yugi had returned home safe and sound.

/Enjoy your evening. Don't be home too late. Your grandfather will get worried otherwise./

Yugi smiled. A smile to steal hearts. And break them.

"I'll take care."

The door opened and Yugi passed through it while Yami remained behind.

/Yugi ... wait!/

Maybe he should -

"Is something the matter?"

Nobody should possess eyes that innocent.

/Just ... have fun. Remember that she asked you./

Yugi straightened his back, smiling at him one last time.

Never hearing the silent addition to Yami's words.

/Even if she asked -me- first./

-OWARI-


End file.
